


The Caregiver

by sarsaparilla9



Category: Still Star-Crossed (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, drabble-ish, idek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarsaparilla9/pseuds/sarsaparilla9
Summary: Snippets of Livia caring for Count Paris and their growing romance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Livia and Paris intrigue me, so I started writing whatever this is. I have a few follow up scenes in the works, but whether this develops into a real story depends largely on how much the show inspires me as it goes along. Let me know what you think!

Livia stared at her slumbering patient. She had studied the features of his handsome face so thoroughly she could have drawn a picture of him with her eyes closed. But still she looked at him like he was a puzzle she couldn't solve.

Gently, she brushed a lock of his soft, dark hair from his brow. Why did Lady Capulet want to keep his presence a secret? What was her plan? Did she and Count Paris know each other well?

Livia hated being kept in the dark. It was a much too familiar feeling. Her sister had kept news of Juliet and Romeo's marriage from her. It wasn't the first time. Rosaline often tried to shield her and, while she knew it was mostly out of love, Livia still resented it.

"Even your scowl cannot hide your beauty."

She smiled sweetly at her patient. "Finally, you wake."

Count Paris gave a slight nod. "What troubles you?"

"Nothing, My Lord." Livia began to rise from her perch beside the count's bed, but he grasped her hand.

"It would distract me from the pain," he offered, his face suddenly despairing.

Livia tried to hide her smile at his play. "I'm to take pity on you then?" she asked as she returned to her seat.

"Am I not worthy of pity?"

"Well, you _are_ pitiful." She held her breath for a moment, suddenly realizing this was not the way a servant should speak to royalty, but relaxed as he smiled, seemingly taking no offense.

"You have my gratitude, Livia, and I do wish to repay you."

"My Lord, that is not necessary."

"It is," the count said firmly. "I would not be alive if not for you."

Livia would not argue with that. She took pride in her care. "You have been a good patient."

"Unlikely," he scoffed, "and there is little I can do now but lend an ear, but you have it, should you desire."

"You are kind, but surely the thoughts of a servant are of little interest."

"I promise you, you hold my interest easily."

His sincerity was palpable and Livia felt her heart flutter. But why? she wondered. Why would a man of such stature look upon her in this way? It's not as though she didn't desire it. It pleased her very much, but it also gave her hope which she knew to be unfounded. While she dreamed of a rich, powerful man setting his sights on her, a count was surely out of her reach. "Juliet. I was thinking of her."

Paris' eyes cooled a bit. "It is a shame."

"It was foolish. Selfish," Livia corrected.

"You're sure she loved him? A Montague?"

"So my sister says."

"You doubt her?"

Livia hesitated. "No. No, Rosaline would not lie." Omit was another matter, she added silently.

His face puzzled. "Rosaline? Rosaline Capulet?"

She nodded.

"Then you are a Capulet?"

"Yes, My Lord."

His brow furrowed even deeper. "But why are you dressed as a servant?"

"I am both."

"No wonder Juliet was quick to leave this earth. Her family is without loyalty," he said with disgust.

His anger surprised, but pleased her. Nothing should be read into it, she told herself. Paris was surely a man of honor. He would be offended on anyone's behalf. "Perhaps, but then what of Juliet's?"

He paused. "One can not be what one does not know."

At first impulse, she wished to defend her cousin, but, in truth, she was too angry. Marrying into the family that had slain her father was difficult to comprehend. She would one day bear a child, an heir, for the Montagues. Livia's stomach churned. While she knew not the character of Romeo, she could not understand taking his name. Could love make someone so blind? So selfish? Maybe one day she would know ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and giving feedback! It's invaluable. I hope you enjoy this next little installment. I should have another addition soon!

"What is your prognosis?"

Livia inspected his marred abdomen, gently poking at Paris' skin. "It's less red and the swelling seems to have gone down a bit. It's an improvement," she decided before beginning to clean and rebandage his wound. "How is the pain?"

He watched her swift, confident movements carefully. "Not quite as painful to move and I no longer feel as though I'm being burned from the inside."

"That's an improvement," Livia replied cheerfully. "I think you're through the worst."

He nodded. "I owe it to you."

"And Lady Capulet," she added. She hoped for a response, but he gave none, leaving a curious silence. "Perhaps I should write your father? He must be worried about you, and now that we know that you will live-"

"He is away on the other side of the sea."

Livia frowned. "Word must have been sent to him of your death."

"That was days ago. It is too late to intercept it," he argued. "When he comes to claim my body, he will know the truth."

"But that will take longer, needless days of grieving."

Paris snorted. "He will not be grieving for me."

"I don't understand."

He took her hand gently. "That is a good thing. That means you loved your father and he, you."

Livia looked down at his strong hand now covering hers. He had such a gentle touch. "Very much. I've never met a better man," she said, her voice filled with pride.

Paris smiled at her warmly. "Tell me about him. Did he dote on you?"

"Why do you want to know of my father?"

"I must know the standard to strive for."

Livia knew not if he has teasing, but her face warmed in a blush. "He was kind and patient," she began. "He always brought me back a souvenir from his travels. He took Roseline and me riding. He promised us we would have the final say in choosing our husbands." She paused, her father's handsome face in her mind's eye as precious memories began to resurface. "I miss him everyday."

Paris squeezed her hand lightly. "I'm sorry. Perhaps I should not have asked."

"No," Livia said with a shake of her head. "I am grateful. I have not spoken of him in a long time. He goes unmentioned here. One day I will speak of him without sadness, only happiness. That is my hope."

"That is my hope for you as well." His beautiful, clear blue eyes shined at her in comfort. They were so captivating, Livia often feared she'd get lost in them.

Happiness seemed a little closer now.  
  



End file.
